Iron Girl
by rathrbereading
Summary: When Tony Stark finds out he has a daughter, he decide to keep her. Has he matured enough to be a father? Movieverse
1. Question

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction. I've always wanted to give a womanizing character (i.e. James Bond, Indiana Jones) a daughter as it is in my opinion that girls are harder to raise then guys, especially for fathers. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that remotely has to do with Iron Man. (Unless I get the DVD) There! Are you lawyers happy now?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

"Tony, you have to be presentable now!" Pepper cried upon finding him working on the Iron Man suit again.

"For what exactly?" Tony replied.

"A meeting with Social Services of all people." she responded.

"What do they want?"

"I'm not sure exactly. They said you needed to find out from them. Anyway, it doesn't matter because you are going to meet them in at least a clean shirt."

"Will you help me change?" Tony asked grinning wickedly.

"Sadly, I'm going to have to decline, Mr. Stark. Now move!" Pepper retorted.

"Okay, okay!"

Twenty minutes and one clean shirt later Tony and Pepper were downstairs hearing a car pull up.

"Jarvis, show us who's arrived," Tony commanded.

"Certainly sir," the AI responded.

One of the windows darkened, then began to show the car's occupants. A man and a women, both looking a little harried got out of the front. The man opened the door of the back and a young teenage girl jumped out. Her blond, slightly curling hair hung down her back nearly to her waist and covered most of her face.

"Why is there a kid?" Tony asked confused.

"I honestly have no idea," said Pepper, just as confused.

The doorbell rang and Pepper and Tony went to get it.

"Hello," Tony said.

"Hello, my name is Tina Black," the lady said. Pointing to the man she continued, "He's Adam Moore. And she," gesturing towards the girl hiding behind the two adults, "is Maria Brooks."

"Do you mind if we come in?" asked Adam. "This will take a while."

"Sure, come on in," Pepper said.

Maria hung back. She seemed a little afraid to enter the Stark mansion.

"Come on, Iron Girl. You'll do fine," Adam told her.

Tony and Pepper exchanged looks. Iron Girl?

"I really hate when you call me that, Mr. Moore," Maria said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, its a gold-titanium alloy. _Not_ iron."

"Impressive," Tony told her as they all went inside.

"Thanks."

"So what is this meeting about anyway?" Tony wanted to know, turning his attention to the adults.

"Well... you see... how do I phrase this..." Tina said.

"Basically, Maria here is your daughter," Adam said.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Answer

**Hello again! Okay this chapter explains some things. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that remotely has to do with Iron Man. (Unless I get the DVD) There! Are you lawyers happy now?**

"What! That's...impossible," Tony spluttered.

Maria laughed. "Right. You're right, it's impossible. You never ever had a one night stand. Sorry to have suggested it."

"No..I mean...um." Tony couldn't find the right words.

"She's got you there," Pepper chuckled.

"Should I explain things?" Maria asked.

"That would be helpful," Tony admitted.

"Okay," she said. "Hold on, I just want to put up my hair." Pulling a hair band off her wrist, she proceeded to pull hair out of her face and into here hand.

Pepper gasped. The right side of her face was covered in scars. Pepper immediately blushed when everyone paused to stare at her. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Maria assured her. "I've gotten used to it by now." Turning to face the entire group she said, "Okay, let's get started."

"So it all started when Mom was ditched by her jerk of a fiancée for her best friend a week before the wedding. Something about him not being able to handle it or whatever. Anyway Mom had won these tickets to this ball. It was open bar so she decided to get really drunk. Not the smartest thing to do, but I'm not complaining." Maria shrugged. "So she gets super drunk. She actually told me she was surprised she didn't die. Anyway the next things knows she's waking up in this house with a blinding headache. Grabs a shirt, goes downstairs, and meets this lady who says she's Miss. Potts, she dry-cleaned Mom's cloths, and buh-bye now. So Mom changed and left. She finally figured it out at her house, because she still had the shirt, which had the Stark Industries logo on it and she remembered who Miss. Potts was. Nine months later, I graced the world with my presence," Maria finished dramatically

"She still had the shirt?" Tony asked. It was the only thing he could rap his head around.

"On, yeah, that reminds me. She slid a small backpack off her shoulders, unzipped it, and pulled out a faded black t-shirt. "This is yours," Maria said, handing it to Tony with a smile.

Tony looked at it. It looked beat up and patched, like a child's security blanket. He gave it back to Maria. "You keep it," he said and was surprised to see a little relief on Maria's face. He guessed the connection with the security blanket wasn't that far off.

"No offense," Pepper interjected. "But why are you coming here now?"

Maria's face lost its happy smile. "Because Mom died in a car crash and I don't have any other family," she said.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Support

**Sorry for not posting sooner, but I was being kind of lazy. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. It's kinda short but I just needed to get it out.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that remotely has to do with Iron Man. (Unless I get the DVD) There! Are you lawyers happy now?**

"I'm so sorry," Pepper told Maria.

"It's okay. Well, not really, but the edge has worn off. Plus, my friend Jenn really helped me out," Maria said.

"Do you want to tell us anything about it?" Tony asked.

"A little. It's still kind of hard to talk about but, um, well she died in this car crash. The same one where I got the scars on my face. A drunk driver hit us."

Pepper glanced at Tony noticing how his face had become just a little bit tight. Inwardly she sighed. Not matter how long ago it was, Tony never really got over his parents death. Maria's mother death must have brought back some bad memories.

Tina glanced at her watch. "We have to go," she told Tony and Pepper.

"Well I for one believe you," Pepper said, "but we're going to have to do a paternity test, just to confirm it."

Maria shrugged. "Okay."

"We'll schedule something," Adam told Pepper.

The group said good-bye and headed down the driveway to the car.

When Pepper shut the door behind them she turned to Tony. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. "I know that that was very unexpected."

"Pepper, what am I going to do? I can't take care of that girl, but I can't just abandon her to a foster home and just pay for child support."

"You'll do fine. Let's just take this one step at a time. And I'll be here, helping you out."

"Thank you."

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony sighed. "I have a feeling it won't be."

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Test

**Note: Because I love you all I went online and made sure _my_ version of a paternity test was not far off from a _real_ paternity test. So yes, they really do use your blood. I didn't know what the people who did it are called so I just said doctors.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Iron Man. (If I did Tony and Pepper would have kissed in the movie. But they didn't. So I don't. Never mind.) **

Tony looked around the facility. White walls, white furniture, white everything. He was tempeted to have a paint fight in it. Next to him Pepper hacked away at the endless emails and calls his Announcement (it deserved a capital letter) had caused. Both of them waited for Maria to arrive with Social Services. Both looked at the door when they heard yelling and sounds of running. Sure enough Maria and another girl her age appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts! This is Jenn, my best friend," she said gesturing to the girl next to her.

"Hello," Tony said, flashing his usual "meeting someone (who wasn't a woman)" smile.

But the girl, Jenn, walked right by him and instead went to Pepper. Tony threw Maria a questioning look, but she just smirked at him.

"I know this sounds kind of weird, but actually you're my role model," Jenn told Pepper excitedly. "I want to be a personal assistant because I love organizing things. It's strange, but I don't care.

"She thinks you could be the president if you wanted to," Maria told Pepper, her eyes dancing.

For a second, Pepper seemed flustered but working with Stark have given her excellent recovery skills. "Thank you," she told Jenn. "I'm quite flattered."

By that time Ms. Black and Mr. Moore had arrived in the room, along with a doctor.

"If you follow me I'll take you to the testing room," the doctor said.

They were led to a room with all sorts of scientific equipment.

"If one of you will sit in the chair please," the doctor told Tony and Maria, "I will go get the needle."

Maria's faced turned white. "Needle?," she gulped.

"Why yes, we have to take a blood sample."

Maria glanced at Jenn. "Maria, it'll be quick. You'll be fine," she reassured.

Maria gulped. "Okay, okay! I'll guess I'll go first to get it over with. Just, someone distract me." She sat down in the chair and griped the armrests so hard he knuckles turned white.

"Sure," Tony told her. "I've got some questions for you anyway."

"Okay shoot," she said as she eyed the needle the doctor was attaching to the barrel.

"Um, any special reason for Maria?" he asked.

"Yeah, your mother."

"My mother?!"

"Yeah, Mom decided you deserved some credit and she wasn't going to call me Howard-ella. Maria's way prettier." Maria was semi-distracted so she could ignore the needle coming closer to her arm.

"Okay. Here's another one. Why did your mom ask for-?"

"Why didn't Mom appear on your doorstep with me and a huge lawsuit in tow?" Maria said with a smile.

"Erm, yeah, that." Tony said.

"Well if she told you that I existed and sued you for child support or whatever, then the press would never leave me or her alone. She wanted me to have a normal life without the paparazzi. Also, she would be able to afford as good of lawyers as you could."

"All done," the doctor told Maria, who blinked in surprise.

"I didn't even notice when it went in," she said happily.

"Good for you!" Jenn told her.

Tony's turn went without any problems. When the doctor told them the results would be ready in a couple of hours, the group split up for lunch.

All through lunch Tony played with his food. Pepper realizing he was nervous smiled.

"It'll be fine," she told him. "Worst, comes to worst, I'll take care of her."

Tony smiled. "Oh no, I wouldn't let you turn her against me."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you can stop me."

**Dun, dun, dun! (Just kidding) **

**Next chapter coming soon (to a website near you!)**


	5. Paper

**NOTE: I know Maria and Tony seem close all of a sudden, but I figured Tony was pretty charismatic and I made Maria charismatic too. So they get along pretty well. Plus, making fun of each other is easier than, like, deep bonding.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was being lazy. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but it didn't really work out in this chapter. Next time! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Iron Man. Which means no money for me. Sigh. I can still dream though.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The doctor walked into the room where everyone was back from lunch and awaiting the results. The doctor carried a small piece of paper. Small paper, big information.

"The results are in and Maria really is your daughter," the doctor told Tony.

"Told you so," Maria smirked.

"Unfortunately," Tony said. The smile on his face showed he didn't mean it though.

"Unfortunate for you? I'd feel bad for me," she responded.

"Oh, no," groaned Pepper. "If this is what they're going to be like, I think I'll scream."

"It's okay Miss. Potts. _I_ won't be annoying," Maria said.

"Are you insinuating that I'm annoying?" Tony demanded.

"Um, yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to respect your parents. It's one of the 10 commandments."

"That's rich coming from you."

"Ouch, that hurts."

Mr. Moore cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt the father-daughter bonding, but are you planning to take custody of Maria or are you only going to pay for child support?"

Maria's smile turned into a nervous expression. Tony took a breath. "G-d help me, I think I 'll keep her."

Maria smile came back even bigger. "Thanks," she said. "I hate the orphanage."

"Hey!" Jenn exclaimed. "What about me? I am technically part of the orphanage"

"Oh you know I love you," Maria assured her with a hug.

"I'm easy to love," Jenn said with a shrug.

Ms. Black laughed. "I'll send over the papers," she told Pepper.

"I look forward to getting them," Pepper said. Turning to Maria she said, "How about you move in in a week."

"Sound's good to me." Biting her lip Maria looked a little worried. "Um, can you pay for storage? Like for the stuff I'm not bringing with me."

"Of course," Tony told her.

"Cool. See you in a week. Come on Jenn, you promised to show me that website."

*****One week later*****

Pepper was glad the week was finally over and Maria was coming. When they weren't going through paperwork (there was A LOT of paperwork), Tony was running around the house making adjustments and preparing Maria's room. Sneaking a bedroom's worth of furniture into one of the most famous man's mansion was hard work (they weren't quite ready to let the public know about Maria).

When the doorbell rang she rushed to the door. Tony was working on the suit and his music was probably to loud to hear anything. She opened the door and there was Maria balancing two large cardboard boxes. Behind her was Jenn was climbing up the walkway carrying one more box.

Pepper smiled at the girl. "Welcome home," she said.


	6. Room

**Before the angry mob enters I would like to say I'm sorry. I am a very bad person. I am also a big procrastinator, which is why I haven't updated in a month. Again I would like to say sorry. As an apology, this chapter is longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Iron Man. EXCEPT for the Iron Man 2-disc Special Edition (I got it for my birthday! Yay!)**

Maria walked in and put the boxes down. "Ugh! These boxes are _heavy_," she exclaimed.

"And there are much more to come!" Jenn said behind her. "Jeez, what did you put in here, bricks?"

Maria shook her head. "Cinder blocks."

"I figured."

Pepper laughed. "Well whatever is in there, let's get it up to your room. Just let me alert Mr. Stark. He probably wants to show you your room himself."

"Did he decorate it?" Maria asked worriedly. "Cause no offense, red and gold aren't exactly _my_ kind of colors."

"You'll just have to wait and see. Jarvis can you alert Mr. Stark that Maria is here."

"_Yes Miss. Potts. I shall notify him immediately."_

Maria and Jenn plopped down on the couch and waited for Tony to come. Meanwhile, Tina and Adam had arrived carried even more boxes of stuff. A minute later Tony came bounding up the steps.

"Hey! How are you?" he asked.

"Good. You?" Maria answered.

"Good. You ready to see your room?"

"Yep. Let's go!"

Tony led the entire group down a hallway. "That's Pepper's – I mean the guest – room," he said, quickly changing the name after a glare from Pepper. "This is my room. And this... is your room." Gesturing inside he usher everyone inside.

"Oh my God! This is amazing!" Maria practically yelled.

"Thanks," Pepper said. "I basically looked at pictures of your room and then picked up a teen furniture magazine and flipped through."

The room was the same purple as her old room and the carpet was white and soft. There was a huge window instead of a wall showing an amazing view of the coast. The bed was white and the headboard doubled as a bookshelf. A desk was connected to it. Sitting of the desk was a very high tech looking computer. A huge flat screen TV sat in an entertainment unit that matched the rest of the furniture. Two b-bag loungers sat in front of it.

"I thought you might like to know that there is a trundle bed for Jenn," Tony said. "I was warned that we will be seeing a lot of her." Walking over to the bed he leaned down and pulled out the trundle out a little, before sliding it back.

"Perfect," Maria and Jenn said at the same time.

"Now we wont have to sleep on the floor every time you come over," Maria said.

"Hey, where does that lead?" Jenn asked pointing to a door.

"That leads to a walk-in closet, which leads to your bathroom," Pepper told her.

"This is so unfair," Jenn pouted. "Honestly a tv, computer, walk-in closet."

Maria laughed. "You can use it whenever you like."

"Oh I will."

"After you girls have gotten over the shock, we still need to unpack the rest of Maria's stuff," Tina reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Maria groaned.

The group trouped downstairs. Maria, Jenn, Tina, and Adam grabbed their respective boxes and Pepper headed outside to grab a box herself. Tony on the other hand, picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Jenn asked.

"First Happy Hogan, my driver, and then Jim Rhodes," Tony told her.

"Why?" asked Maria.

"Because they deserve to know before everyone else. Plus, Happy is going to drive us to the press conference."

"What press conference?" Pepper asked. "You didn't tell me anything about a press conference."

"We need to tell people about Maria today. The story was going to out eventually and this way we can control it somewhat," Tony explained.

"That makes sense," Maria said. "But we still need to unpack first."

While Tony made the call, everyone else brought the boxes in. Once Tony was done he joined them in bring Maria's stuff up to her room. They were just getting started when Happy arrived. After a couple of chuckles on Happy's part and an explanation everyone seemed fine.

"Well it's nice to meet you young lady," Happy said.

Maria laughed. "Nice to meet you to Mr. Hogan."

The unpacking continued without much fuss, although there was a bit of a problem when Tony found the box with Maria's bras and underwear. ("Just get that box away from me." "Mr. Stark, its not like you've never seen girls undergarments before." "This is different. This is _soooo_ different.")

Finally they were all done. They had just put the cardboard boxes away in a closet when the doorbell rang.

"That would be Rhodey," Pepper said.

Maria stood with Jenn and the social workers, while Pepper and Tony opened the door.

With a big smile on his face Tony dropped the bomb. "Rhodey, meet my daughter."

Rhodey's eyed bugged out. "WHAT?!?!?!" he exclaimed.

**Finally! I again say I am sorry I took this long. I won't update next week (I'll be on a cruise) but I will try to never again be this slow. **

**By the way here are the links to my inspiration for Maria's furniture.**

**Bed/desk : ** !-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } A:link { so-language: zxx } --**.?pkey=xsrd0m1|24|||0|||||||daybed%20trundle%20smart%20desk%20set&cm_src=SCH**

**Entertainment unit: ** !-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } A:link { so-language: zxx } --

**.?pkey=cmedia-storage**

**Please review! **


End file.
